


After The Battle

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Shiro and Keith have an argument after the battle in episode 6.





	After The Battle

Keith stood in the common room in The Castle of Lions, nervously drumming his fingers against his arm. Shiro and the others should have been back by now. Sure, they had won the battle, but what if they if they were hurt? What if they ran into another Galra fleet? What if Lotor had already attacked? Thoughts ran rampant through Keith’s head as he heard the doors finally open.   
“Hey, Keith! We did it, we won!” Lance proclaimed, as the other Paladins entered quietly behind him. It had been so long since they had last been in the same room together, Keith’s heart ached with relief. He sighed, letting himself relax for what felt like the first time in a long time. Keith took a step forward, and was suddenly face to face with Shiro. His dark eyes glared down on him causing Keith to recoil back.  
“We need to talk.” Shiro’s voice was strained, his words lined with a low growl. He grabbed Keith’s arm and roughly pulled him along out of the room. His grip was tight, and Keith could feel Shiro’s hand was damp with sweat. He had never seen Shiro like this, and Keith was fighting his instinct to turn and run as Shiro lead him to his barrack. With a quick toss, Keith stumbled into the room. He quickly turned, taking a few steps back until his back pressed against the wall. Shiro marched forward, until he was inches away from Keith.   
“Shiro… I…” Keith’s words were broken and unsteady, as he struggled to control his own trembling.  
“What the hell were you doing out there?” The word were sharp and quiet, but fiercely direct. “Did you even think about what it would mean to the team if we lost you?” Keith turned away, but Shiro placed both his arms against the wall, blocking his exits. “What the hell were you even thinking?” Shiro’s voice grew louder, and Keith pressed his back closer to the wall. “You’re always so reckless, you never think about the consequences!”   
“Of course I thought about the consequences!” Keith’s voice cracked. “But what was I supposed to do? You guys were about to be blown up, if I didn’t do something you, Voltron, the whole coalition would’ve been blown to bits!”   
“So you thought you should just go down with us? Is that it?” Shiro ragged breathing grew more intense “What were we supposed to do when we came back and found out what you did if you succeeded?”   
“At least you would’ve come back! You’re the one who told me to think about the team before myself!” Keith felt his eyes fill with tears.   
“But that doesn’t mean you should throw yourself away whenever you get the chance, caring about the team means caring about yourself too. You’re as vital to this team as the rest of us.”   
“I just couldn’t lose you, Shiro. Not again. I’d rather die than lose you again.” Keith broke into repressed sobs, his tears burning his cheeks. Shiro lowered his arms, his anger subsided.Now his face was filled with remorse.  
“And what about me, Keith, don’t you realize I don’t want to lose you either?” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. “Keith, you’re so important to me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“You’d be fine, everyone else is.” Keith spat bitterly.   
“No, I won’t be.” Shiro pulled Keith into an embrace, clutching him tightly. “Keith, you’re my whole world. Voltron, the coalition, the mission, it’s all important, but it’s all because I want to go back home to Earth with you.” He held him closer, and could feel Keith’s heart racing, matching his own. “Without you, there’s no point in me doing any of this. I can only overcome everything because I know you’re here with me. So please, I don’t want anything to take you away from me.”  
Keith felt a tear fall in his hair, and pulled away slightly to see Shiro crying as much as him. He placed his hand against Shiro’s cheek, wiping a tear away, as Shiro nuzzled his hand in return. Their eyes met again, and Keith felt himself inching towards Shiro, lips parted. Shiro, realizing the change, kissed him gently. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, sliding his tongue into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro fought a moan as he pushed Keith against the wall, letting his own tongue mingle with Keith’s. How long had it been since they had been together like this, Shiro thought to himself, running his hand down Keith’s back, placing one leg between Keith’s. Keith instinctively replied by grinding his hips against Shiro’s legs, letting out a soft groan. They broke apart for air, staring deeply into each other’s eyes, panting heavily. Coming back to his senses, Shiro placed his hands on Keith’s arms.   
“We should head back, the others are probably worried.” Shiro stated, brushing a strand of hair out of Keith’s eyes.   
“Do we have to?” Keith asked, his desperate voice edging Shiro on. Fighting his urges, Shiro took a step back.  
“Yeah, we do.” Keith sighed in disappointment, but slid his hand into Shiro’s.   
“When will be able to do this again?” Keith muttered softly, and Shiro pulled him in for a quick kiss on the cheek.   
“Come back to my room tonight, and we’ll make up for lost time.” Shiro teased, smirking as he saw Keith’s ears turn bright red.  
“You’re impossible.” Keith whined, as he pulled Shiro by the hand out of the room.


End file.
